Losing your sunglasses
by Betweencattoes
Summary: Everyone loves the summer sun, you included. You just don't enjoy it as much as everyone else. Ryohei/OC(you). Could be considered a side story for Playing with a Skylark.


Yay new story!  
I don't know if this is going to be a 3 chapter thing or simply stand alone as a one-shot. Feedback would be welcome.

(my other works will be updated shortly)

Disclaimer: I do not own Nanimori, Ryohei, you, or the canon characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Your fashionable pair of oversized sunglasses was probably the first thing he (and everyone else) noticed. You were wearing them then as you still wear them now. No one in school had ever seen your eyes, except maybe your crazy housemate, and you had no intention to take those glasses off anytime soon. Everyone believed they were mandatory in your country so they dared not mention it. The whole "international exchange" concept had been quite appealing back then. That was when you still didn't know the girl you were exchanging with would be a crazy lunatic and that you would end up in such a secluded town as Nanimori. So here you were, three years later, sitting in Japanese history; earplugs in place and sunglasses still up. The trip that was supposed to last a year was somehow jeopardized when the lunatic person -who was supposed to mentor you through your journey in the Eastern country- decided to challenge some skylark. But that story had nothing to do with your constant sunglasses.

School life was usually peaceful. Being a foreigner had its ups and downs; kids still cried when they saw you on the street, old people judged you when you were talking in your native language on the phone... but you always managed to impress people when you showed them your fluent Japanese. You were and still are a proud creature. If there were something to blame for the next things that are about to happen, it would probably be because of that pride.

Something didn't feel right. On that peaceful Summer morning, you could feel it under your glasses. The air was thicker than usual and the sky was colored gray. Gray skies reduced your vision too much for comfort, but you still had to go to school if you wanted to somehow manage to get into a Japanese university (like your adoptive parents hoped). Saturday make-up classes were mandatory for catching up in all the years you hadn't spent learning kanji.

You arrived before your usual entrance, only to quickly discover that it was completely locked down covered in suspicious "take the sports field door" signs. Now, anyone else would have understood that this was most likely a prank and that any other door would be a better choice. But you were a prideful creature and didn't want to be seen trying to open locked doors. You calmly made your way to the yard, where most of the clubs were preparing their summer training camps. As per usual fangirls were surrounding the baseball team. No one was truly paying you attention and it was good that way. You were trying your best to navigate through the groups with your reduced vision.

The maneuver was a success; you smiled to yourself as the groups were now behind you and the door right in front of you. Only 10 steps more and the school lighting would prove to be sufficient for proper sight. But, that would've been too easy. Vaguely aware that someone was washing their face in the basin to your right, you resumed your walk. The person was now drying their face with a towel and you noticed he was taller than you. You weren't very tall but gener—

"Look out!" yelled an unknown voice. Suddenly alert, you turned your head—

Only to be quickly pushed aside by impressively strong arms. The strong movement made your hair twirl around you and your face bumped into someone. Seconds later, breaking glass was heard as a baseball had flown through the door. Not long after that, multiple yells could be heard as people were running away from the field. People were probably hoping to hide from the disciplinary committee. The sounds were chaotic.

A little shaken, you were rapidly blinking against the person. Eyelashes brushing against somewhat smelly shirt fabri— Wait, eyelashes brushing! You rapidly pushed yourself free from the grasp.

"Uh oh, we have to extremely run!" the voice owner grabbed your arm and pulled you at astounding speed until he deemed it safe. Exhausted, you had to hold onto a random tree. The other person, who seemed totally unaffected by the almost marathon run you had just ran, was staring at you.

"Are you alright?" That voice was so loud, you would've told him to lower the tone, had you not been trying to walk through the process of breathing once again…

You started raising your head to potentially make eye contact and glare at him. Your head felt very light and everything seemed so bright, you had to close your eyes for a second. Hazel eyes abruptly opened wide as you remembered you had now lost your sunglasses.

You opened your mouth to say something, but the look on his face stopped you. He was beaming at you.

"I found you!" He was overjoyed. "My name is Sasagawa Ryohei, yoroshiku!" You stared. Why did he introduce himself? You had been in the same class for 3 years straight. Your confusion rose when he launched himself at you. Forcefully hugging you and uncharacteristically whispering: "I was starting to think I'd never find you!"

The sun was slowly creeping from the grey skies and you were already regretting your sunglasses.


End file.
